The present invention relates to an automatic line-spacing device for a platen for printing office machines.
Devices are known wherein automatic line-spacing of a platen is obtained by utilizing the drive either of the main motor of the machine or of an auxiliary motor connected to the platen through gears or clutches. In these devices, the connecting elements between the motor and platen are generally bulky, complex and costly.